


In the Woods Somewhere

by thisispureevil



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 19:01:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17872994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisispureevil/pseuds/thisispureevil
Summary: 他们夺走了杰森最珍贵的回忆。





	In the Woods Somewhere

**Author's Note:**

> 看TAG警告！！！！！

一开始他们只是打他。

或者用一切匪夷所思的手段让他痛。他们觉得这样他就会服软、就会讨饶。

但他们不知道的是，从他出生起就一直生活在暴力之中。对于折磨，他早就习以为常。更何况那个男人也教过他如何控制痛感，他们可以通过呼吸来分解痛苦。

还有一个缓解疼痛的办法就是分散注意。这是他自己琢磨出来的，在他还很小的时候，当他发现一切变得特别糟糕的时候，只要躲进自己的精神世界里，就不会过于难熬。

他会躺在那里，假装这具身体不属于自己。他只是这个躯壳的驾驶员，他受到攻击，但没关系，因为他的内核没事。他所受到的疼痛只是通过神经传导过来的信号，全都不是真实的。他所要做的只是等待这波攻击过去，然后就会好。

所以当小丑和他的手下们把他吊在半空中，用带刺的鞭子一遍遍抽他，或是用电棍击打柔软的腹部和后腰，又或是用火点燃他腿部的皮肤……他都告诉自己这不是真的。

他觉得自己好像还坐在庄园的落地窗边，坐在那些柔软的扶手沙发里看着书，咬着苹果。他很努力地去填充那些细节，思索着沙发皮面的纹路、书页光滑冰凉的触感，以及苹果的香气。是的，苹果香。他动了动鼻子，仿佛真的闻到了一样，那清甜诱人的味道，饱含阳光与雨水的灌溉，以及落到地上那一瞬间的泥土芬芳。他想着那只苹果有多么红润，多么漂亮。他会把它举到唇边、咬下、丰富的汁水沿嘴角流下，生脆的果肉在齿间炸开，将甘甜的滋味填满口腔……

“我玩厌了。”小丑说。

杰森依然沉浸在自己的幻想里，没去管他。

小丑一把揪住他的头发，迫使他的脑袋后仰，“我在和你说话呢，无理不是好习惯。”

杰森睁开眼睛，发现自己仍被吊在昏暗的囚室里。没有阳光与苹果，只有鲜血和皮肉腐烂的臭气。

现在又要干嘛了？他不耐烦地想到。

“你知道吗？”小丑饶有兴趣地打量着他的脸，“最近有人告诉我一个非常有趣的小秘密。”

杰森的劲椎很疼，他希望对方能省去这些沟通环节，直接做要做的事。他有些意外，在经过了五个月的相处之后，小丑对他竟然还没厌倦。为什么呢？就好像蝙蝠侠还会来找他一样。要找早找了，怎么可能拖延到现在。

“彼得，我们的一位好朋友，觉得你很漂亮。”小丑嗤笑道，“他说你是一只漂亮的小小鸟。”

杰森感到一阵厌恶，复又闭上眼睛。

但小丑不许他这么做。他用手指粗暴地拉开杰森的眼皮，杰森疯狂扭头，全然不在乎手指是否会戳进眼里。小丑给了他一巴掌，打得他整个人都朝一侧摔去。

“你真是驯不服是吧？嗯？”小丑钳住他的下巴，“难怪蝙蝠老爹不喜欢你，野生的总不如家养的。”

杰森冲他啐出一口血，然后笑了。

小丑颇为耐心地掏出手帕擦去脸上的脏污，又替杰森擦了擦满是鲜血的嘴唇。他端详着杰森的眉眼，开心地说：“虽然你比不上第一只小鸟，但也不算难看哩。”

“操你的。”

“操我？抱歉，甜心，你不是我的菜。不过我保证你可以操到其他人，而且是很多很多人。”小丑狞笑起来。

 

那天之后他们把他从铁链里放下来，拖到浴室，用冷水冲洗干净。除了因为小丑朝他心脏打了一枪而被迫住院的那段时间，他来到这儿后还没这么干净过。

洗完澡，他们又带他去另一个房间。那个房间比他的囚室干净许多，甚至有一张床垫摆在地上。杰森立刻挣扎起来。但是他太虚弱了，他们又有这么多人，很快就被制服在地。一个人走上前来往他的手臂里注射了某种药物，很快杰森就犯了晕，手脚不受控制地打颤，直到力气完全流尽，让他像个断线木偶似的无法动弹。

然后他们就退了出去，留他在恐惧的心跳中独自等待。

作为一个在街上长大的孩子，杰森太明白接下去会发生什么了。他见过那些变态怎么在街上溜达，把或天真或绝望的小孩哄进巷子。也见过那些开着箱车的人过来，像抓麻雀一样抓住跑得慢的孩子，把他们塞进车厢。等他们再被放回街上时已被完全摧毁，只能靠药物勉强度日。

杰森从不是那些不幸的孩子，尽管布鲁斯以为他是。他还记得每次夜巡回来，无论受伤与否，布鲁斯都会坚持让他先去洗澡。布鲁斯在怕杰森会惧怕将身体暴露给别人，他以为他是个强奸受害者，他觉得自己的过分靠近会引起杰森的不好回忆。

多傻的男人。杰森坐在浴缸里偷笑着想。他欢喜于布鲁斯笨拙的关心，甚至愿意去假扮对方眼里的不幸孩子，以维持这份独特的关怀。他喜欢布鲁斯对他心怀怜惜，这让他感觉被爱，感觉独特。

所以有时，当他们在做身体训练，布鲁斯将他压在身下时，他会故意闭上眼睛，装出呼吸急促的模样。然后布鲁斯就会手足无措地站起来，不知如何是好。

在安慰人这方面，布鲁斯始终烂的可怕。

“对不起。”布鲁斯的尾音淹没在他的愤怒与惶恐之中。这令杰森胸中升起一阵颤栗的甜蜜，他朝他伸出手臂，请求他将自己抱紧。布鲁斯的手臂僵硬地环绕在他的背后，不敢多逾越一份。可杰森却自己往他怀里钻，将身体紧紧贴在对方温热的胸前，呼吸着属于布鲁斯的气味。

“抱紧我行吗，B？”杰森说。

然后布鲁斯就会紧紧抱住他，力道之大像是要将他体内的不幸全都压出去一般。这时杰森就会发出欣慰的叹息，将脑袋搁在布鲁斯的肩膀上，仿佛这块地方独属于他一人。

如果布鲁斯看到他现在的样子，会心疼吗？杰森忽然想。

 

有几个人同时走了进来。杰森的脑子里有声音在疯狂尖叫，现在他一点也不想假装这具身体不属于自己了。他要立刻动起来，跑得越远越好。

当一双粗糙的手抚上他的脸颊时，杰森的恐惧达到了顶峰。他有感觉却没法动弹，全身上下唯一能动的就只剩眼睛，他惊恐地看到一只手指拨开柔软的嘴唇，深入口腔，不断搅动，直到唾液流出，沾湿了脖颈。

“漂亮男孩。”有人说。那声音中包含的色情意味让杰森想要呕吐。

更多的手落到他的身上。它们扯开布料，露出伤痕累累的身躯。有些停留在伤疤和淤青上，有些则朝更私密的地方游去。

住手。住手。杰森混乱地想着。

他被翻过来，面朝下按在床垫上。黑暗中他感到自己被摆成跪趴的姿势，赤裸的臀部完全暴露在空气当中。

求求你们继续打我吧，别这样，别这样对我。

手指掰开臀瓣，一根坚硬的物体滑入臀隙。

杰森心中的尖叫声已然淹没一切。

没有润滑和前戏，那根东西直接突入。杰森的尖叫在这一秒戛然而止，剩下的只有无尽的剧痛和令人作呕的啪啪声。

当第一个人结束时，鲜血和精液顺着大腿根流到了床垫上，可他们不在乎。他们只是将杰森又翻过来，摆成另一个姿势，重新倾身而上。

为什么是我？杰森盯着头顶上方晃动不停的灯泡。为什么迪克没遇到过这种事？如果被抓的是迪克他们也会这么对他吗？

如果被强奸的人是迪克，布鲁斯会怎么做？

杰森努力地将思维集中在这点上，直到他意识到如果今天困在这儿的是迪克，布鲁斯早在第一时间就把他救走了。

所以布鲁斯为什么没来救自己？杰森的心中闪过一丝恨意。

他的脑袋磕在墙上，随着下身的每次律动，不断冲撞着墙面。有人捞起他的头，给了他一巴掌。

身下的动作越来越粗暴，杰森的脖子被死死钳住，发出可怕的咔哒声。

“别把他弄死了。”终于有人开口。

“那下次换我先上怎么样？”还插在杰森身体里的人回敬道。

周围一片哄笑。

先前注入体内的药物让杰森的神智始终保持清醒，迫使他记下凌辱在身上的每一个暴行。腥臭的精液糊住了他的睫毛，后穴早已开裂流血，双唇也被掰开插入阴茎。

他们以各种姿势在他身上发泄，直到所有人都感到满足，才又一窝蜂的离开。

杰森被扔在地上，温热的液体淌过脸颊，就连他自己也分不清那究竟是血还是泪。

 

这样的暴行彻底取代了先前的虐待成为了阿卡姆疯人院的新娱乐。

杰森每天都在被操、清洗以及注射药物中度过。他们依然不给他吃东西，只是粗暴地通过胃管给他灌下流食。这彻底毁了杰森的嗓子，他有生之年都不能正常发声了。

几天之后小丑来了。带着一台DV，兴奋地录下了他们凌虐杰森的画面。

“小鸟，你的片子会大卖的。”他说。

杰森咬紧牙关，紧闭双眼。无论他多么想祈求小丑一枪崩了他，他都不会开口。他现在唯一能做的就是不让小丑得偿所愿。他知道这个变态最想要的就是从内而外地击溃杰森，他想要杰森当他的狗，这样他就会带他出去，到布鲁斯面前炫耀。

不，杰森不会求他，绝对不会。这是他仅剩的尊严，是要陪他入土的东西，他不会交给任何人。

“你知道，你可以向我求饶，然后一切都会停止。我甚至会把这些变态交给你亲自处置，你想怎么报仇都可以。”小丑贴着他的耳朵轻轻说道。腐臭的气息钻进杰森的鼻孔，让他感到反胃。

“操你自己去吧。”杰森吃力却满足地说道。

“笨孩子。”小丑猛地踢向杰森的肚子。

 

他从没见过布鲁斯这样的人。

他见过很多坏人，也有好人，但都很笨，所以活该一辈子生活在垃圾堆里。对于他周围的人而言，暴力与欺骗是存在于基因里的东西，是他们每天呼吸的空气，无论环境怎么变，这些因素始终伴随一生。

男人都会加入帮派，最终死在酒精或枪子下。而女人则会用眼泪和尖叫复制出一模一样的下一代。

杰森知道自己有一天也会走上这条路，无论他心里有多明白这是错的。他一直在等，等待那一天的来临。可是没想到来的不是他的命运，而是布鲁斯。

还是说，布鲁斯就是他的命运？

杰森被布鲁斯身上的痛苦与执着所吸引，他想不到一个拥有这么多的人还可以如此不幸，而一个如此不幸的人又可以为那些素不相识的人几乎付出性命。

杰森想让布鲁斯开心，他喜欢对方因为他的笑话而微笑，喜欢对方为他的某个天才举动而自豪。当他与布鲁斯一起穿梭在哥谭的楼宇间时他知道布鲁斯的心是快乐的而非充满愤怒。

杰森想，他可能爱上布鲁斯了。

他想要的一切不过是布鲁斯的眼睛因为他而明亮。

 

朦胧间，他看到房门又被推开了。一个高大的黑影伫立在门边，迟迟没有动作。

杰森的心又狂跳了起来，只是这次不是因为恐惧，而是因为激动。他发现那个身影，竟然有些像布鲁斯……

他的头无力地在床垫上挪动，想要更好地看清门边的人影。

是你吗，布鲁斯。他张开口，只发出几个模糊的音节。

“杰森。”门边的人短促而粗哑地唤道。

他慢慢走近，灯光下，杰森看到他长长的披风，以及那无比熟悉的尖耳头罩。

杰森的心脏在胸腔内剧烈跳动，他向上望去，只见那张脸的上半部分隐没在头罩下，而下半张脸，布鲁斯的嘴唇……

不。杰森的呼吸一滞，这不是布鲁斯！布鲁斯不长这样，这是别人冒充的，这不是他的布鲁斯！！！

奇特的恐惧笼罩了他，杰森开始疯狂地试图朝后挪去。但无力的肌肉再次背叛了他，他被困在原地，移动不能。

那双带着皮手套的手握住了他细瘦的脚踝，将它们大大拉开。

杰森嘶吼着尖叫，“不——不————”

手套立刻上移捂住他的嘴，杰森拼命甩着脑袋企图挣开。手套粗暴地将他面朝下翻过身，一只手摁着他的后颈，把他的脸埋进床垫。

“不要——”杰森叫道。

回应他的是拉链被拉下的声音。

杰森张嘴去咬那只捂住他嘴的手，对方吃痛，收了回去。杰森立刻挪动着向前，但很快又被握住髋骨拉了回来。粗硬的物体顶在入口处，没做任何警告就插了进去。

泪水很快溢满眼眶，流了下来。

“唔……唔——”杰森的脸被闷在床垫里只能发出含糊地叫喊。

身后的男人狠狠骑着他，粗暴地力道似乎要将他操进地里。

杰森似乎在某个时间吐了，他的大脑在眼泪和胆汁的混合物中逐渐模糊，伴随着每一次抽插与他深埋在心的一段记忆慢慢融合。

 

“我不同意。”布鲁斯喘着粗气怒道。

“不，你必须这么干，不然你就会死！”杰森不耐烦地争辩道。

布鲁斯沉默一阵后又说：“你回去，我会想办法解决。”

“你来不及再去找别人了！”杰森没好气地说，“这儿只有我。”

“我绝不会对你做那种事。”

“我也绝不会眼睁睁看你去死！”杰森吼道。他摘掉自己的披风扔到地上，然后上前一步，吻住布鲁斯的双唇。“干我，立刻。”

布鲁斯没有躲开，即使中了毒藤致命的春药，他都表现得如此淡定。杰森恨透了他的固执，却又忍不住为他的老家伙如此坚强而深感自豪。

“布鲁斯，这是我自愿的，听到了没。你没有强迫我。”

“你只是个孩子。”

“而你，只是个老家伙。”杰森微笑道。

他解开制服，脱下靴子，然后慢慢褪下内裤，直到自己完全赤裸的站在布鲁斯身前。

布鲁斯依然没有动作，所以杰森主动靠上他冰凉的战甲，拉起他的双臂环在自己的腰间。

“很冷，B。”他轻轻说。

下一秒布鲁斯就将他抱离地面吻住了他的双唇。

杰森想，如果现在叫他去死，他也愿意。

 

可是杰森明白布鲁斯并不爱他。

无论他对杰森多好，那都不是爱。布鲁斯对他好，只是因为布鲁斯是个好人，不为别的。

布鲁斯对很多人好，他也和很多人上床，男男女女，唯独没有他的孩子。杰森知道，布鲁斯落到他身上的目光里从来没有性的意味，他把自己视作搭档、伙伴、甚至是儿子，反正绝不是情人。

然而杰森想当他的情人，他想吻他眼角痛苦的纹路，想吻他线条硬朗却异常柔软的双唇。他想用舌头划过他胸膛上的每一道伤疤，然后将他的阴茎含入口中，品尝他所有的滋味。

他会为布鲁斯打开身体，给尽一切。他想要布鲁斯在他身上获得快感，缔结只属于他俩的羁绊。

就像现在，布鲁斯在他身后狠狠干他。尽管这是他的第一次，尽管布鲁斯的动作并不温柔，但对杰森而言这就是世上最美好的性爱。他的老家伙正在他的体内，光这个事实就能让杰森快乐地射出来。

他知道事情过后布鲁斯会深陷悔恨，也明白布鲁斯以后可能再也无法直视他了。可是杰森不在乎，只要有这一夜就够了。布鲁斯再也不会把他和迪克或是未来可能有的什么新人相提并论，杰森对于他会永远不同。杰森是那个不听话的孩子，也是那个让他把阴茎埋进自己屁股的孩子。

无论今后发生什么，布鲁斯永远都不会忘记杰森了。

想到这里，杰森的心脏感到一阵幸福的疼痛。他偏过头看着布鲁斯，朝他伸出一只手。布鲁斯的脸上毫无表情，他看着杰森的手，将它折到身后，继续干了起来。

 

“求求你，不要。”

杰森的声音消失在床垫里，没有人听到。

他哭了。

此时此刻，杰森仅剩的一点尊严终于被彻底毁去。他的人生完了，再也不可能康复。从此以后每当他想到和布鲁斯的性爱都会一并想到今天，今天，他像条狗一样被人按在地上操。他被一个人操，被很多人操。他们折磨他、羞辱他、伤害他。他们让他痛苦，让他绝望。这些记忆会像那个烙印在脸上的J字一样永远提醒他，他曾被怎么虐待。而这一切，仅仅是因为他选择去救布鲁斯，去救那个放任他落入地狱的、他曾无比深爱的男人。

那个穿着蝙蝠侠衣服的男人在杰森的抽泣声中射了。他粗喘着气，松开双手让杰森的下半身落回床垫。

“好孩子。”他拍了拍杰森的脑袋。

杰森想，那天，在布鲁斯终于缓过药劲从他身体里抽出来时，他对自己说过什么吗？

说过的。

他说，对不起。

杰森笑了。

嗯，是布鲁斯对不起自己。杰森也为自己感到很抱歉。

 

完


End file.
